o DarkTimes o
by charli92
Summary: During Angel’s dark time, when Drusilla and Darla are running about. Angel receives a visit from the person he least expected to see. B/A.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters and everything belong to Joss Whedon and the Buffy/Angel team.

**Plot:** During Angel's dark time, when Drusilla and Darla are running about. Angel receives a visit from the person he least expected to see. B/A.

**DarkTimes**

All he could do was sleep, it just made things easier. They were just dreams, she was only there in the dream. Dreams were all he had left, his friends were gone. He had turned them away. There was nothing else for him, no one to care about him or he to them, or so he thought.

Angel turned over in his bed as he felt the familiar tingles run up his spine. He glanced to his window, night. He would usually leave right about now to save the damsels in distress. But he hadn't done that lately.

The tingles grew, she was close, very close. She would only ever come if she needed help, he couldn't help her, and he wouldn't help her. She was the cause of all of this, it was her fault. She made him feel human, act human. Didn't she understand that he wasn't human? He had always and forever would be a demon, a monster. Something she should have eliminated a long time ago. It was her fault that he thought any differently.

He was not the white night she thought him to be. He was a creature of the night, everything that she was made to fight, to hate. She needed to understand that, she needed to leave and never come back.

He heard the front doors open and shut ever so softly. Her footsteps were quiet, but he could still hear her heels click the ground. She was in the lobby, she was snooping in a place she had no right to be.

He got out of the bed at super speed pulling on some black pants he had over the edge of the bed, before making his way out of the room and down into the lobby.

He stayed on the stairs a moment to check her location. She was looking through the counter into the kitchen. She wore tight black leather pants with ankle length black boots. Her flowy strappy top was an off white colour. She wore her hair out, it came a few inches under her shoulder. Her blonde locks were shining under the moonlight which shown from the window above the lobby.

God she was beautiful.

It was in that moment that she turned in his direction.

"Angel" she spoke softly

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly as he travelled the remainder of the stairs into the lobby.

Buffy a little taken back, tried to brush off his comment "It's nice to see you too" Her eyes travelled astray from his face to his bare chest which was caught in the moonlight. He's defiantly kept in shape, she thought before pulling her gaze back to his face.

Angel caught sight of her hungry look and desire. He felt the same way about her, he was just glad she didn't have the vampire senses to pick up on it. He wouldn't let her in, wouldn't let her distract him. He had vampires to find and kill and she would only get in the way.

"You didn't answer my question" Angel spoke again

Buffy had tried to prepare herself for him to act this way, after what Wesley had told her on the phone, he wasn't in a good place. She could easily tell that.

"I was told you needed a hand" Buffy said taking a wary step towards him

Angel raised an eyebrow, so they had called her in. She was here because of him. "Is that so?"

"I know you probably want to be left alone right now, but you need help" Buffy pleaded

She was right in front of him now "I don't need your help" he growled

Hurt flashed over her features and he knew he had hit a sore spot.

She moved on from the hurt and tried again "So you can handle Dru and Darla by yourself?"

Angel smirked "So that's why you're really here?"

Buffy looked confused and shook her head "What?"

"You know, stop the bad guys. That is why you came?"

Buffy shook her head "No Angel. I came for you, if I can help you with Darla and Dru that's a bonus. But I only came here for you"

Angel believed her, but he couldn't let her stay. This was it, time to cut loose. "As I said before, you're not needed here"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest "Well that's just too bad, I'm not going anywhere"

He had to make her leave "I know" It was then punched her hard across the face sending her crashing backwards onto the coffee table, the glass table top shattering upon impact.

He could smell her blood through the air. Her blood had always made the vampire in him come alive. He watched as she moved slight, trying to reach for the sides of the table to pull herself up. He couldn't give her that chance.

He quickly moved over to her and pulled her out of the broken table. She grabbed hold of his arms to pull them off her. But he simply flung her across the room and into the wall. She crumpled to the ground.

A rush of guilt ran through him as he watched her struggle to pull herself up. It had to be done. He had to let her go, had to get her out of his life.

He walked towards her again pulling her up and pushing her into the wall. He held onto her by her upper arms, he noticed her left cheek was scraped badly.

Buffy leant her head back against the wall, she watched him as he watched her. "I'm not going to fight you" she said softly. Fighting would solve nothing between them. If it took him hurting her, to help him, then so be it.

Angel paused and stared at her "You need to leave" he said as he roughly pushed her into the wall.

Buffy cried out as she felt the glass which was embedded in her back pushed further into her skin from the impact.

He felt her knees buckle slightly and he held onto her tightly to keep her upright.

Angel titled his head to the side "Did that hurt baby?"

When she stayed silent, he thought of a new way to get to her. He moved his hand up to cup her face, whilst leaving the other to keep her standing still. He brushed his thumb up and down her cheek. He leant his head in closer to her ear.

"Did I ever thank you, for sending me to hell?" He whispered

He smiled to himself as he felt a tear roll onto his hand

"Or maybe the question should be, did I ever forgive you?" he smirked as he pulled back and looked at her.

Tears were now running freely down her face "I'm sorry" she whispered

Angel smiled "I'm sure you can make it up to me" he moved his other hand which was holding her arms down to the bottom of her top. He moved his hand under her shirt and begun to run it up her body.

Buffy moved her hand to stop him, but he just moved his body right up to hers so that they were completely touching and her hand was blocked from reaching his.

Buffy groaned in pleasure as his hand explored her torso.

Angel smiled at her reaction and began to make his way to her hips and the beginning of her pants.

She moved suddenly in protest "No! Angel we can't...we can't" she stuttered

Angel pushed her back into the wall roughly before slamming his lips onto hers. The kiss was brutal. He could feel her emotions buzzing and he had to admit, it was making him want her right there and now. But he couldn't, he wanted to hurt. It was the only way to get her to leave.

He felt her hands on his chest, running them over his torso and abs.

"God I love you" he heard her whisper in between kisses

That was when he knew she had got to him. He broke the kiss suddenly and pushed away from her. He took two steps back from her.

With the sudden loss of his touch and his support of her weakening body, her knees buckled and she crumbled slowly to the ground.

Buffy leant back into the wall, as her hand reached towards her back as she felt for the embedded glass. She winced, she couldn't reach it.

Angel noticed "What's wrong?" he asked blankly

Buffy looked slightly taken back at his concern, she wasn't giving up on him yet "I think I have some glass stuck in my back"

There was that guilt again, Angel thought as he walked towards her. He bent down as she turned and showed him her back.

Damn, the glass shard was a good inch wide and imbedded deep. "I need to move you" he whispered

Buffy nodded "Ok" she spoke softly, not wanting to trigger him to go off again

He lifted her from under her arms and placed her arm over his shoulder to help her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Just to the medical supplies, he told himself.

He sat her onto his bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Buffy looked around his room, she'd never been here before. His room was simple but quirky at the same time, defiantly Angel's room.

She stayed silent as he came back towards her with a small dish of water and towel, and a large pair of tweezers and some bandages. He sat down behind her, laying out his tools onto the bed.

He glanced at her back "I need to..."

He didn't have to say it, she understood "Ok" she said softly

He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and began to lift. She lifted her arms into the air for him to complete the task at hand. He placed her shirt onto the bed and glanced back at the beauty in front of him. He could help but run a finger down her spine until he reached her injury.

Buffy hand to bite her lip as his hands touched her. It was amazing how easy it was for him to make her feel.

Angel looked closely at the wound "This is going to hurt"

Buffy nodded

Angel moved the large tweezers to the glass and begun to pull it out. He heard Buffy gasp and cringe at this action. He couldn't help but hush her and run a soothing hand over her shoulder.

He moved the towel under the wound to catch the blood which came as he pulled out the glass. He pulled out the remainder of the glass and pressed the towel to the wound to stop the bleeding. He reached for some gauze and packed it over the wound, placing a large squared tape over the gauze, closing up the injury.

"Finished" he whispered

Buffy turned around to face him "Thanks" she smiled softly

Angel couldn't help but gaze down at her and her body as she sat there in only a white bra and her leather pants. She was his weakness and he couldn't resist her. That is why his lips fell onto hers once again, and why he removed her pants.

Buffy was so lost in him it wasn't until she had finished removing his pants and he was laying down on top of her on the bed that she remembered why they were forbidden.

She pushed him away "We can't...the curse" she breathed

Angel shook his head "There is no curse" he lied, but he didn't care, he needed this, needed her.

He didn't give her time to reply as his lips crushed hers once more and he finished undressing her.

Buffy couldn't fight him, something about this didn't feel right, but he had this control over her. She had no resolve when it came to him. She was his.

She finally removed his boxers and he began to run kisses down her body. "You drive me crazy" Angel whispered, he ran his mouth down her leg, before coming to her navel and kissing her. Buffy reached for his shoulders to move him back to her lips.

Angel smirked and grabbed her wrists and pulling her arms above her head. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he looked down at her beautiful face.

Buffy nodded "Yes" she said softly, of course she did

He reached into his draw and brought out handcuffs and a scarf.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked at her. For a second she grew nervous as she could've sworn she saw Angelus look back at her. "I never knew you liked bondage"

Angel smiled as he reached for her wrists and began to lock them into the cuffs onto the rail of the bed. "There's a lot you don't know about me"

Okay that didn't help her nerves. She pulled slightly on her hands as she felt that they were completely locked to the bed.

Angel could sense her nerves and it only excited him more. He then took the scarf and brought it to her face.

Buffy wiggled under him "What are you doing?" she said softly

Angel smirked again "I know you like surprises"

He was different, she could really tell now. But she had to reach him, had to get him back on track. She needed him to trust her. She needed to show him she trusted him, even if she was a little unsure at the present moment.

Buffy nodded

Angel smiled, he took the scarf and covered her eyes, wrapping it around her head and tying it at the back. He then took his hands and ran them down from her arms to her thighs. He looked down at her. She was really a thing of beauty.

Angel took a hold of both her thighs and pulled them wider. He positioned himself on top of her.

Buffy waited in anticipation as she felt him move himself over her. She gasped as he suddenly entered her. He grabbed her waist and began to move inside her. She arched up towards him and squeezed the bars above her.

Angel smiled at her reaction and began to move faster, harder.

He did this for a good few minutes before he himself needed more. He moved lower onto her, bringing his head to lay beside hers, at her neck.

Buffy could feel him close, he was pressing kissed to her neck. She felt as if she was going to pass out, the pleasure was...

He bit down into her neck suddenly making her gasp loudly.

She tasted so good, she felt so good, were the only thoughts going through Angel's head.

In that moment they both climaxed. Angel felt it, it was prefect...

He was taking too much, Buffy panicked, he was taking too much.

"Angel" she whispered

Angel heard her and it was then that her voice snapped him out of his daze. He stopped. He licked the wound and his face returned to its human form. He moved out from her and began to kiss her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back ever so softly.

He stood from the bed and pulled on his boxers. He didn't lose his soul. He had felt it though, perfect happiness, he had felt it. Then why didn't he lose his soul?

He glanced at her. She just laid there, waiting for him to return to her.

He always would, she was his weakness.

"Angel" she whispered

She was his weakness, she could get hurt. He had too many people out there trying to kill him. She was the only thing that could hurt him. If he were to have her stay, she would surely be at stake. He couldn't have that. He couldn't have her hurt or worse, dead.

This was his chance

He moved towards the bed and unlocked the cuffs from the bed. She sat up slowly, removing the blindfold.

She had to admit she was feeling tired and weak, all she wanted was sleep.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked sweetly

God yes, he thought. Instead he reached for her clothes on the floor and threw them to her. "Thanks for the workout, you can go now" he said coldly

"Wha...t...?" Buffy stuttered

"Buff really, it was a good time, but I have some things I need to do, you know vampires to kill"

Buffy looked hurt "I can help you"

Angel growled "I thought we already discussed this down stairs, whilst I was kicking your ass. You are not need. I already got the only thing I have ever wanted or needed from you"

Angel threw on the rest of his clothes

Buffy shook her head as she too but on her bra and underwear "I know what you're trying to do"

Angel turned on her, startling her "What am I trying to do?" he growled

"You're trying to push me away, so keep me out of the way. But you are yet to understand the place that you're in..."

"What? My bedroom"

"You're in a dark place right now, you need help"

"I need nothing more from you" he threw on his leather duster and walked to his bedroom door. "When I come back, I'll expect that you'll be gone"

The look that she was giving him was killing him. He had to get out, before she convinced him otherwise.

He slammed the door hard, making her jump. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears came down her cheeks.

She was quick to get dressed, hoping to be able to trail him. As she stepped outside the building she looked around and wondered which direction he would have gone in.

She was startled when she heard a new voice beside her.

"Hello, you must be Miss Summers"

Buffy looked to the man in the expensive suit "Depends who's asking"

"Lindsey McDonald Wolfram and Hart. I'd like for you to come with us" A limousine pulled up behind him.

"No thanks, I don't take rides from strangers"

Lindsey smiled "Well I'm no stranger. I'm a friend of Angel's"

Buffy shook her head "I highly doubt that"

Lindsey shrugged "Kind of thought that you would..."

Buffy heard a sound through the air before feeling something pierce her neck.

"I'll speak to you when you wake up"

Buffy swayed to the side, before her knees gave out and she felt the cold ground on her face.

00000000000000

So what do we think?

Do we want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters and everything belong to Joss Whedon and the Buffy/Angel team.

**Plot:** During Angel's dark time, when Drusilla and Darla are running about. Angel receives a visit from the person he least expected to see. B/A.

**Wow thanks for all the fantastic reviews guys! Keep them a coming, I love it! Here's the next instalment.**

00000000000000000000000000000

He felt terrible. He knew that he shouldn't, it was for her own good that she leave. He didn't count on sleeping with her. She made him feel, and he couldn't have that, not now.

"Hello sweetheart"

Angel stopped where he stood in the dark street as he heard the voice of his current enemy

"Darla" he turned to face her

Darla smiled "I see you've been busy"

Worry crossed Angel's features quickly as he feared that she knew that Buffy was in town "I don't know what you mean"

"Of course you don't" Darla walked towards him "If felt a little sorry for her you know. Using her and abusing her like that, it could only mean one thing"

Angel looked hard at her _Oh no!_

Darla touched his face "My boy is back" she pushed her lips onto his

He didn't know why, but he kissed her back

Their kiss broke. Darla ran her hand through his hair "Join me for a stroll?"

Angel paused, this was what he was. He wasn't human. He was a monster, like her. "Yes"

And they left, together.

000000000000000000000000

"Was the target acquired?"

Lindsey nodded at Hamilton as he sat behind his desk "Yes, we have her set up in the lab"

Hamilton smiled "Excellent. Is Angel aware of her capture?"

"No. I believe they were on bad terms by the time she left the building"

"Interesting, not even she can bring him back from his brink of darkness. That only makes things easier for us when the time comes for them to meet again"

Lindsey look to a file in his hands "Our last reports, tell us that he met with Darla, and left that meeting with her"

Hamilton smiled "She is still aware of her assignment?"

Lindsey nodded "Yes. She is aware of the events which are needed to come to pass"

Hamilton closed the file on his desk and looked back to Lindsey "Let's go visit our new guest"

000000000

Hamilton and Lindsey made their way down the lift and into the long hallways leading to the Wolfram and Hart laboratory.

They entered a room with the numbers 534 written on the door.

Hamilton and Lindsey both stopped in front of a large circular glass capsule "Angel sure does have good taste" he said as he gazed at the slayer before him.

Buffy was inside the large circular glass capsule. She was strapped on a vertical metal table which was in the centre of the capsule. There were steel restraints down her body, one around her forehead, shoulders, hips, knees and feat. She wore a black singlet and white skin tight shorts.

She was conscious and staring at the two men looking at her, one who she could recall as Lindsey and the other she had never seen before. She couldn't move, she had tried to break the restraints but they seemed to be mystical in some way.

Hamilton smiled at the girl before pressing a button on the keyboard in front of the capsule, allowing for him to communicate with the slayer.

"Hello Buffy, my name is Hamilton" he said "I must say it is a pleasure to have you hear at our services"

Buffy's slayer senses were going into overdrive just by looking at this man, he was trouble and he was powerful. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

Hamilton walked closer to the capsule and began to pace "You my dear are a key character in a chain of events that will come to pass in just days"

Buffy looked confused "What events?"

Hamilton laughed "I can't tell you now that would ruin the surprise"

Buffy remembered back to her recent encounter with Angel and his surprise "I'm not too keen on surprises"

Hamilton cocked his head at her "That's not what you said earlier tonight"

Buffy looked taken back, but chose to stay quiet

"We know all about you Miss Summers, Vampire slayer of what 5 years now? One year in LA and 4 years in Sunnydale. Angel used to be your ally back in Sunnydale, you're lover for most of the time he was there. He left you because of that pesky soul of his, however tonight he chose to break the rules and sleep with you instead"

Buffy was again confused "You're wrong, his soul is permanent"

"Are you so sure of that? Why wouldn't he come to you sooner?"

"I..."

"He was lying. He just wanted another go with you in the sack, any chance he could get to lose his soul"

Buffy shook her head "No, you're lying"

"Now why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're the bad guy" Buffy said in anger

"Perhaps"

"You didn't answer my question before"

Hamilton rose an eyebrow "Why you are here?"

Buffy nodded "I am worth nothing to you"

Hamilton shook his head "Oh but you are worth everything to him, even if he is sometimes blind to see it"

"So I'm bait?" Buffy questioned

"Not yet" Hamilton went back towards the key board "We at Wolfram and Hart have never had a slayer in our possession" he looked down at the keys and pressed one of them. It activated steel arms inside the capsule to come from the ceiling.

Buffy saw at least 10 people in white doctor coats come into the room with writing pads in their hands. Buffy looked at the arms in fear as they touched her skin in various places on her body "What are you doing?"

"Ever heard of an endurance test Miss Summers? We test your strength, ability, source..."

Buffy struggled in her restraints as she eyed the arms

Hamilton spoke louder "Experiment one, how much pain can one slayer take?"

Buffy's eyes widened

Hamilton smiled at her before pushing another button.

High voltage electricity came from the arms surrounding Buffy and she yelled out in pain as each volt struck at her.

All that could be heard as Hamilton and Lindsey left the room were the loud screams of the slayer.

00000000000000

Dun Dun Dah!

Still wanting more?

Just review and I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters and everything belong to Joss Whedon and the Buffy/Angel team.

**Plot:** During Angel's dark time, when Drusilla and Darla are running about. Angel receives a visit from the person he least expected to see. B/A.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel had returned back to the Hyperion just before sunrise as soon as he walked into the building he felt another presence in his home.

"Wesley" Angel muttered as he saw the ex watcher standing by the counter outside the kitchen

"Angel" he replied

"What are you doing here?" Angel said coldly

Wesley stepped forward "I'm looking for Buffy"

Angel smirked "The same Buffy you sent over here to help me?"

Wesley sighed "I see the your meeting was unsuccessful" Wesley motioned to the broken furniture and surroundings

Angel laughed "Not that unsuccessful. I've got to give you props. Sending in my ex to try and bring me back from the brink of darkness...trying to pull me over with something I love. Oh wait, I don't love, I'm a demon"

"I don't understand why you don't want help Angel, but frankly I've given up caring"

Angel nodded "That's good to know"

"What happened to Buffy?"

Angel shrugged "What can I say, we had a blast"

Wesley cringed slightly "She was meant to check back in with us hours ago. Her phone is switched off. Do you know where she is?"

Angel's face flashed of worry, but he was quick to cover it up "That's not really my problem Wes" Angel brushed past him

Wesley turned to watch him make his way to the stairs "What if Dru or Darla got to her?"

Angel knew that that didn't happen "I don't care"

Wesley's voice grew "You do know that if it were you missing she would be the leading the army to find you?"

Angel ignored his comment and walked up the stairs slamming the door behind him

Wesley stood for a few moments longer in the lobby before slowly making his way out of the Hyperion.

Angel sat onto his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He lent down onto his knees and rubbed his head.

"She probably just went home" Angel thought to himself

He glanced down at the bed he was sitting on remembering what had happened in it only hours earlier, before laying down and drifting off into a disturbing sleep.

0000000000000000

Buffy was exhausted, the tests were finally finished, or so she hoped. After the electric shocks were finished they strapped her to a high speed treadmill for over 4 hours without water until her legs gave out. They then placed her on a gurney and did various blood tests. She was then placed back in the glass room and left on the floor when they released gas into the room and timed how long she stayed conscious. She was glad they left her on the floor as she fell unconscious once again.

When she woke she found herself in a large sparring room. She was once again strapped to a table and watched as more people in white coats came towards her.

They place white patches which were attached to cords on the sides of her face near her temple and on her chest close to her heart.

Another one pulled out a syringe and injected her with a clear liquid.

"What's..." She mumbled

A young lady looked down at her and smiled "Just so we can see your heart rate and blood pressure"

They then left the room and the restraints holding her down released themselves.

That's when they released the various demons into the room

She felt a surge of energy suddenly, probably from whatever they injected her with before, as they had used it during her time there to boost her energy levels.

She rose from the table and began to fight off the demons coming at her. She lasted a good twenty minutes before the energy wore off and the recent events of the day caught up with her. The demons over powered her and threw her around the room like she was a rag doll. Punches were thrown, only at her, she tried defending herself but her body was too worn out to do so.

Eventually the demons were stopped.

She lay on the floor and squinted as she went to see who it was. Hamilton.

"Well I thought you were going to last more than 20 minutes Buffy"

Buffy just glared at him

Hamilton smiled and bent down to look at her "I have a surprise for you"

Buffy looked at him in confusion before she felt arms pull her up to her feet and lock her hands in cuffs behind her back before dragging her out of the room.

00000000000000000

Angel had awoken from his deep sleep to find that it was once again night. He looked to the doorway to find Darla there waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go lover?" She said seductively

Angel eyed her exposed legs and slowly rose from the bed. He went to put on a shirt when Darla's hands stopped him as she ran her hands down his chest.

"We still have time you know, we could always take a trip down memory lane" she moved her lips closer to his

Angel breathed out before capturing her lips and throwing her onto the bed. He was quick to strip her of her clothes and run hungry kisses down her body.

Darla tore off his boxers and wrapped her legs around his hips. She gasped suddenly as he entered her and they began moving together.

They both vamped out and fed off each other. Angel felt Darla reach her peak and he already knew that his wasn't possible, not with her. He pushed her roughly back on the bed and pulled out of her.

Darla went to pull him back to her but he moved off the bed and began to dress himself

"It's time to go"

Darla looked disappointed and dragged herself off the bed and back into her clothes.

000000000000000000000

Angel, Darla and Drusilla made their way into the Wolfram and Hart building and into the elevator. They waited till they reached the 87th floor before they exited and found who they were looking for.

"Angel, so glad that you could make it" Hamilton smiled as he stood in front of the group

Angel nodded before looking behind Hamilton to see Lindsey and a few other men standing there.

"Shall we go to my office" Hamilton signalled behind him

Angel nodded and followed Hamilton to his office. Lindsey, Darla and Drusilla followed.

And in that moment Angel wished he hadn't gone into that office, he looked to the corner of Hamilton's desk as he sat down to see a gagged Buffy strapped tightly to a chair. She had a deep red cut across the side of her forehead and a large bruise to the side of her head and face. There were other various bruises and cuts on her body as she sat there with only a short silky white dressing gown on.

She looked weak. He could sense her hope as her eyes connected with his. He was quick to look away from her and took a seat in front of Hamilton's desk, Darla sitting alongside him. He felt Buffy's jealousy as he caught her glaring at Darla.

Lindsey came around the desk to stand at Hamilton's side and Drusilla stood behind Angel, she eyed the slayer hungrily as she licked her lips.

Hamilton opened a folder and it landed on his desk with a thump. "You are aware of why you are here Angel?" Hamilton asked

Angel nodded "Here to join you"

Hamilton smiled "Great, there are just a few things I need to discuss with you first"

Angel found himself being distracted as he watched Drusilla walk behind Buffy and run her hand through Buffy's hair.

Angel clenched his fists at his side as he watched Drusilla lower her head to Buffy's throat. Buffy looked straight at him in panic.

"Drusilla" Lindsey said sternly, making Drusilla look up at him "No feeding off the girl"

"I just want to play..." Drusilla whined as she moved away from the slayer

Angel kept a gaze on Buffy before looking back to Hamilton "What's there to discuss?"

Hamilton closed a file on his desk and threw it across the desk to Angel "A job"

Angel opened the file and found a picture and location, with various other documents inside "What's the job"

Hamilton smiled "A delivery. Our client has something of ours and wants something in return" Hamilton pointed to Buffy "You are to deliver the slayer to our client"

Angel swore he nearly dropped the file on the floor as he looked nervously over to Buffy. He couldn't read her face.

Hamilton smiled at Angel's reaction "Do you accept the job?"

Angel pulled his focus from Buffy and looked to Hamilton "I accept"

Hamilton nodded "You have 48 hours"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go guys!!

So what do we think?

Thoughts, Questions, Ideas??

Love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters and everything belong to Joss Whedon and the Buffy/Angel team.

**Plot:** During Angel's dark time, when Drusilla and Darla are running about. Angel receives a visit from the person he least expected to see. B/A.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel avoided all eye contact with Buffy. She would only make him question his decision to go through with the deal. He needed to get into Wolfram and Hart, he would destroy them all but he had to do it within, and Buffy was his ticket to do this, even if he was feeling sick to his stomach for even thinking of going through with this.

Hamilton untied Buffy from the chair, her hands were still tied behind her back and she was still gagged. He pulled her up to her feat. Angel noticed her stumble and struggle to regain her balance.

"Here you go" Hamilton passed her to Angel

Angel took hold of Buffy's arms and held her back towards his body. She looked up at him with a questioning look. He returned her look with a blank expression and tightened his grip on her. She was leaning a lot of her weight onto him. It was clear to him that her strength was not up to par, she was weak and that worried him.

Hamilton held a small wooden box in his hands "There are some muscle relaxants and anaesthetic for you to use in case she causes you any trouble"

Angel shook his head "That won't be necessary..."

"I'll take those" Darla piped as she took the box from Hamilton

Angel glared at Darla who only smiled back at him.

Lindsey watched from across the room at the exchange and watched in interest at Angel and the slayer in his arms.

"There's a car waiting outside" Hamilton said "Your flight leaves in one hour"

Angel nodded "Let's go"

Angel made a move for the door noticing Buffy's lack of coordination when it came to walking. He was about to move to lift her over his shoulder when Hamilton spoke again.

"Just to make sure you get there in time Lindsey will be accompanying you"

Lindsey took a step forward glancing at Darla who returned his glance.

Angel through Buffy over his shoulder and made his way for the elevator, Darla, Drusilla following behind him.

Lindsey stood next to Hamilton

"Make sure you organise for the slayer to be sent back here once you reach the location. I am not done with her yet"

Lindsey nodded "And Angel?"

"Once he completes this test, get him to sign the paperwork. I will have his soul if it's the last thing I do"

00000000000000000

They reached the car in the car park.

"Put her in the trunk" Darla said as she opened the trunk

Angel paused a moment before placing Buffy in the trunk he saw her searching eyes questioning him as he quickly closed the trunk, trying to brush off the guilt that was burning through his stomach.

"Let's go"

00000000000000000000

Wesley arrived back at Cordy's apartment after a night of patrolling with Gunn.

"Any luck?" Cordy asked as they walked into the kitchen

Wesley shook his head "No, no sign of her"

Gunn sat down at the table "We went back to the Hyperion and it was empty"

Cordy nodded "I spoke to Giles he said that Buffy hadn't arrived back"

"So she's defiantly still in LA" Wesley said quietly

"I can't believe he didn't even want to help us look for her" Cordy threw her hands in the air annoyed "She was our last hope, to bring him back from his insaneness"

Wesley nodded "I know, but I do think she made a dent on him"

"She kicked his as?" Gunn asked in confusion

Wesley shook his head "No, she softened him. She made him think twice about his actions. If anyone can bring him back, it'll be her"

00000000000000000000000000

Angel sat in the first class private jet. They were alone on the jet. Lindsey was sitting not far from him. He was speaking to Darla quietly. Drusilla was also close by poking pins into one of her stuffed dolls.

He rubbed his forehead. His head was getting sore. He had chained Buffy up down in the cargo hold 20 minutes ago.

He was brought from his thoughts as Darla walked over towards him and sat on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Did you miss me" Darla whispered in his ear before lowering her lips to his and kissing him deeply.

Lindsey watched the two of them from afar and growled to himself. He hated the Darla was so obesest by the vampire and it angered him that Angel would even play along with her acts.

Scrunching his fists together, Lindsey had had enough and made his way down to the cargo hold.

Buffy was down bellow chained from the ceiling. She felt vulnerable, Darla had injected her with a muscle relaxant before they went upstairs and she was still only dressed in white lace underwear and bra with a short silk gown wrapped around her. And the taste of the gag in her mouth was disgusting. Her wrists were getting sore and raw as she hung limply from the roof.

She had to admit she was in shock, she thought Angel was the one and only person she could always trust and he had proven her wrong so many times that day.

Buffy heard the door open to her side and saw the man that she recalled as Lindsey came over towards her.

"You know I find it amazing that you stayed with him for so long" Lindsey said as he walked over towards her. "The fact that he can forget all about you so easily is beyond me" he removed the gag from her mouth and threw it to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy said, her voice harsh from lack of water

Lindsey brought a bottle to her lips and poured the water into her mouth "Angel, love of your life, your soul mate" he took the water away from her mouth and let his thumb cross her lips to try her face.

"You don't know anything about Angel" Buffy grumbled

Lindsey looked deep at her "I know that he slept with Darla right after he slept with you, and again last night, and by the way things were looking before I came down here, there probably at it right now"

Buffy couldn't stop her eyes from watering up and tears to drop down her cheeks

Lindsey knew he'd hit the spot, he'd get back at Angel anyway he could.

Lindsey rested his hand on the side of Buffy's face and wiped at a tear "He doesn't deserve you..." He leaned in close and let his lips fall onto hers.

Buffy was taken aback by his kiss. She couldn't push him off, couldn't move back her limbs were still numb.

Lindsey pulled back when he didn't feel her return the kiss "Don't you want to get back at him?" He pulled a key from his pocket and raised an eyebrow at her

Buffy eyed the key which she thought was probably to the chains binding her. Knowing that she couldn't make an escape even if she were out of her binds, she'd much rather be out of them.

Buffy nodded

Lindsey smiled and unlocked her from the chains. Letting her fall towards his body as her legs couldn't hold her. He moved her across to a nearby couch and sat her down in it.

"That better?" he asked

"Yes...thank you" Buffy said softly

"I can help you, you know" Lindsey said as he sat down next to her

Buffy could barely move her head to look at him "Help me how?"

"We're both not happy with Angel right now. I can help you to get him back"

Buffy was felt tired and Lindsey was confusing her "How..." she felt his lips on hers again until he broke free again

"The only way we both know will hurt him like he hurt us" Lindsey said softly in her ear

For a second there Buffy believed him, he was right, Angel deserved to hurt. But she wasn't sure if this was what she wanted to do in order to get him back. Before she came back to earth Lindsey's lips were back on hers and she found herself returning his kiss.

Lindsey ran kisses from her jaw up her neck to her ear before looking into her eyes "You're beautiful"

Buffy shivered as he pulled her silk gown from her shoulders and ran his hand ever so softly over her arms, letting the gown fall to the floor.

Everything was happening in slow motion and Buffy couldn't stop it. She wanted to get back at him, she was mad that he had slept with Darla that he had kidnapped her let those people do those things to her. She blinked to realise that Lindsey had rid himself from his shirt and shoes and had laid her completely onto the couch and lay on top of her body.

Buffy could feel him running kisses down her stomach and running his hands all over her body. Buffy could feel her muscles starting to semi come back to life and moved her hands around Lindsey's neck as his lips found hers again.

Lindsey grabbed her wrists and easily pulled them above her head as he felt a sudden surge of power as he man handled the weakened slayer.

Buffy snapped out of her dream state suddenly and backed out of wanting to go any further with the man she hardly knew.

"Stop" She whispered as she felt Lindsey's hand make their way to the side of her underwear

Lindsey looked down at her "Don't you want to hurt him?"

Buffy shook her head "No, not like this" she attempted to move her legs to kick him off, but he easily kept her where she was.

Lindsey shook his head "You're an idiot" he pinned her hands to her sides and sat on top of her lower body. He began to kiss her again and smothered her body with his mouth.

"Please stop" Buffy pleaded softly

As if her wish was answered she felt Lindsey be pulled off her and thrown across the room.

She saw Angel standing there looking extremely angry at Lindsey. He pulled Lindsey from the ground and held him tightly "You ever touch her again...you'll be falling 10000 feet to the ground" he shoved him towards the door and watched him leave the room.

Angel slowly turned to face Buffy who lay only in her underwear and bra on the couch.

Buffy looked at him, not knowing what he would do next.

Angel walked over towards her and reached for the gown on the ground. He helped her to sit up slowly, neither of them saying a word. He reached for her arms and slipped the gown back on her. He finished wrapping the gown around her waist when he paused as she spoke.

"You slept with Darla" she said softly

Angel looked at her "You were about to sleep with him" he continued to tie the gown

"But I didn't"

Angel nodded "I know" he finished the tie and began to search the room with his eyes

"How could you..." Buffy's voice broke as she felt tears form in her eyes, she was hurt.

Angel heard her sob and walked back to her a large fleece blanket in his hand. He ran his hand down her face and leaned in close to her ear "This was not supposed to happen, you were not meant to get involved and I'm sorry that you have"

Buffy shook her head "You have no idea what they put me through..."

Angel looked at her concerned. He had figured that Wolfram and Hart and just simply held her captive. "What happened?"

Buffy shook her head once again "You don't care..."

Angel shook his head and held her face in her hands "I do Buffy, God...I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry for what has happened since you turned up 2 days ago"

Buffy stayed silent

He could see how tired she was, how exhausted her entire body was. He took in an unneeded breath "Lie down" he said softly

Buffy looked questioning at him "You're not going to chain me up again?"

Angel didn't answer

Buffy took that as a no and began to lay back down on the couch with Angel's assistance. He covered her with the large blanket and played with her hair on the side of her head, soothingly running his hand down her head.

"I know I'm going to be asking a lot, but I need you to trust me" he whispered "Can you do that?"

Buffy paused and took a moment to look him deeply in his eyes before she nodded "For now"

Angel nodded and kissed her softly on her forehead "Rest"

It didn't take Buffy long to slip into a much needed sleep.

0000000000000000

Ok loyal reviewers what do we think?

I am aiming to get to 50 reviews

And you know how you can help me to get there?

Just Review!

And the next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters and everything belong to Joss Whedon and the Buffy/Angel team.

**Plot:** During Angel's dark time, when Drusilla and Darla are running about. Angel receives a visit from the person he least expected to see. B/A.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lindsey made it back to the plane deck and sat near the front of the plane.

Darla walked up behind him and sat down next to him "You smell of the slayer"

Lindsey smirked "Handy skill you've got there"

Darla turned to him "You're jealous"

"I'm not jealous"

Darla nodded "Oh yes you are" she played with his shirt "So you thought you'd do the naughty with the slayer and make me jealous"

"What can I say she's a hot little thing" Lindsey smiled

Anger crossed Darla's face "She's just a girl"

Lindsey's face went blank "And you're just a vampire"

000

The plane had finally landed and Angel couldn't help but feel a rise of worry enter his insides.

Lindsey walked up towards him "Where here"

Angel stood up "Where's here?"

"England"

Angel nodded "I'll go get Buffy"

000

Buffy awoke at the sound of the door opening

"Buffy..." Angel spoke softly from the doorway "It's time to go"

Buffy sat up on the couch "Go where?"

Angel took an unneeded breath and walked closer to her "I'm not sure"

Buffy stood up "Fantastic"

Angel reached for her arm "Buffy..."

Buffy dodged his reach and began for the door "Let's just get this over with..."

Angel quickly turned and took hold of her upper arm, turning her to face him

Buffy looked him in the eyes "What...?"

"I don't know what the plan is here" Angel confessed

Buffy titled her head to the side "I thought the plan was to turn me over to whoever this person or thing is, right?"

Angel wore a guilty expression "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that"

"It already has" Buffy said coldly "You hand me over and you get to join the other side, that was the plan right?"

Angel shook his head "No, you weren't meant to...."

"Come to LA to help you? Sorry for being such a bad ex girlfriend and coming to help an old friend" Buffy pulled her arm from his grasp

Angel breathed a sigh of defeat "The End of Days are coming Buffy, this is the only way to stop it from happening"

Buffy turned to him again "There's always more than one choice Angel, you of all people should know that" She looked down at his other hand eyeing the cuffs "So are you still going to do this?"

"I have to"

Buffy shook off her disappointment in his answer and brought her hands up in the air "Cuff me up then"

000

An hour later they arrived at a huge castle which was surrounded by a sea of trees. Rain was dribbling down the windows around them and all that could be heard were the loud claps of thunder.

All five of them stood in the foyer of the castle.

Lindsey stood in front of the group "Hello is anyone here?"

"Lindsey Mc'donald is it?" a voice sounded from the corner

All of them looked towards the voice

The figure walked into the light and a growl sounded from Angel as he recognised the man "Immortal"

The Immortal looked towards Angel "Angel, you're looking well" he looked at Buffy "And so is my shipment" The Immortal smiled "Hello my dear"

Buffy looked at the mysterious stranger "And you would be?"

The Immortal walked towards her and held out a hand "I am the Immortal"

Buffy shook her cuffed hands at him "Sorry I'm not really in the position for shaking hands"

Angel looked over at Lindsey with a cold expression "You never said it would be him"

Lindsey simply shrugged

The Immortal smiled over towards Drusilla and Darla who gave him a lustful look "Morty" they both said in unison.

Angel took a few steps closer to the Immortal "What the hell do you want with the slayer?"

The Immortal smiled "Although your girl here is very beautiful, this...arrangement was not for me"

It was then a set of footsteps could be heard entering the foyer "Well, well, look who's here"

Angel and Buffy both recognised the figure at the same time "Angelus"

Angel smiled at Buffy "Hello Lover" he eyed her naked flesh "You're looking ripe"

Another growl escaped Angel's lips as he moved Buffy closer to him "How is this possible?"

The Immortal stepped up to the plate "I can explain that. You see this is Angelus from 1997"

Buffy looked shocked "After we...but before Acathla...it can't be possible"

Angelus smirked "Oh but it is...now if you wouldn't all mind leaving" he turned to Buffy "Except of course for you lover"

"So not going to happen" Angel growled

Angelus laughed "You're a little late soul boy, or have you forgotten you've signed a contract. Your great world imperial mission here was to deliver my girl Buffy here to me..."

"She's not your girl..."

"She's not yours either" Angelus smirked "But don't worry i intend on making her mine again" Angelus smiled at Buffy

"Enough!" Lindsey yelled "Angel let's go"

"No" Angel said sternly

Buffy stood close to Angel as he kept a firm hold of her waist "I think you all might be forgetting that it's up to me to decide who to stay with" Buffy said suddenly

Angel looked down at Buffy her back was to him and he could slightly glimpse at the side of her face.

Lindsey shook his head "Your not one to be making decisions..."

"I will stay with Angelus" Buffy said

Angel spun her around towards him "What?"

"Excellent" Angelus smiled

Angel glared at Angelus and looked back to Buffy "What are you doing?" he whispered

"Helping you save the day" Buffy whispered back

Angel shook his head "I won't let you do this"

"You don't have a choice"

"It's too dangerous Buffy...Angelus he'll...he can't be trusted"

Buffy placed her cuffed hands on his chest "I trust that you will get me out of this, but first you need to go back to Wolfram and Hart"

Angel reached for his pocket and brought out a key and unlocked her cuffs. He brought her close to him and whispered in her ear "I will come back for you"

He brought his lips to hers before breaking away. Buffy smiled "I know"

He let her go and she walked backwards away from him.

Angelus quickly brought her into his grasp roughly.

Buffy nodded to Angel

Angel, Lindsey, Darla and Drusilla all left the castle.

Angelus turned Buffy around to face him "Welcome back lover"

00000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, characters and everything belong to Joss Whedon and the Buffy/Angel team.

**Plot:** During Angel's dark time, when Drusilla and Darla are running about. Angel receives a visit from the person he least expected to see. B/A.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy quickly pulled herself out from Angelus's grip "Get away from me" Buffy took a few steps back

Angelus put a hand to his unbeating heart "Ouch lover, I thought you wanted to be here?"

Buffy shook her head "I don't think so" Buffy continued to back up as Angelus stalked towards her

Angelus smiled "Oh Buffy, do you really think you'll be able to get out of here"

"I'm betting Angel's flight hasn't left yet..."

"Yet he's the one who left you here...with me" Angelus smirked "He is meant to have a soul in this century right?"

Buffy ignored his comment "Why did you come here?"

Angelus shrugged "Sunnydale was beginning to bore me. You were all teary before I left because I killed the teacher. Thought I'd heat things up and come here"

"Plus I owed him a favour after sleeping with Darla and Drusilla in the 1800's" The Immortal added

Buffy had backed up all the way to the door and reached for the handle "Right" she said before pulling open the door.

She got half way through the door way when Angelus caught her "Ah Ah Ah, no leaving the party early"

Buffy backhanded him across the face, knocking him back a few steps. Angelus was quick to knock her back over the head pushing her into the door frame. Buffy kicked him in the leg loosening his grip before he grabbed her by the arm and through her back into the foyer. She landed with a crash on the floor.

Buffy was quick to get back up off the ground with a back flip. By the time she was up Angelus was there "You've gotten quicker lover" Angelus smiled before backhanding her again across the face.

Buffy hit the table behind her but pushed the pain back as she knocked Angelus's feat out from under him. She picked up a loose table leg and jumped on top of Angelus, ready to stake...

Angelus began to laugh "You stake me now, your boy Angel will no longer exist"

Buffy paused mere centimetres from her target "What?"

"I'm from the past Buff, you kill me, you kill Angel" Angelus laughed again "It's good to see nothing has changed Buff...you still can't kill me"

Buffy's grip loosened on her stake as she sat on top of Angelus stunned

Angelus took this as his chance and threw her off him. Quickly pulling her up from the floor with him and pressing her back to his chest, holding her arms tightly to him.

Buffy shook in his grip "What are you doing?"

It was then she saw the Immortal come into her view in front of her "What's going on?" Buffy questioned as she again tried to loosen Angelus's grip.

"Shhhh" The Immortal whispered as he pressed a finger to her lips "Don't speak"

Buffy found herself being pulled into the Immortal's eyes "What..." he voice gave out as her eyes stayed glued to his.

Watch, Listen...

You have no free will...

You will act at our command...

You have no free will...

You are ours.

Buffy found herself being lost in his commands she felt her limps turning to jelly though she was still standing still "What...what did you...do?" she whispered

Angelus smiled down at Buffy then to the Immortal "Nice work Morty"

0000000

Angel, Lindsey, Darla and Drusilla all arrived back at Wolfram and Hart offices later that evening.

They were met by Hamilton "Welcome back"

Angel nodded "The deals done, so where to next?" Angel asked

Hamilton shook his head "The deals not done. Angelus was never meant to be the receiver of the slayer. You got it wrong."

"What!" Angel growled "What do you mean?"

"The deal was the Immortal and the Immortal only, not Angelus. The deals off" Hamilton then left the room, Lindsey following behind him.

Angel held back going after them as he took into account the amount of security they had here. Angel went to exit.

He was stopped by Darla "So the party is over here, where to next lover?"

Angel pushed Darla off him "Leave town Darla" and he continued out of Wolfram and Hart.

"What? You can't be serious. You can't do this without us" Darla whined

"I was doing just fine without you. And unless you want to be flowing your way out of down in a pile of dust, you'll leave right now" Angel growled

Drusilla grumbled "OHHHHH this is so...dissapointing"

Angel barely heard her as he dissapered out of their sight.

_I need to get back to Buffy! _

Angel thought

_I need my team back!_

000000000000000000

"You know I think all that struggling you were doing before has put my shoulder out" Angelus said as he sat on the couch and rubbed his right shoulder.

Buffy still stood where they left her in front of the fireplace across from the lounge Angelus sat on. The Immortal had left the house 10 minutes ago. She couldn't understand it, her entire body was frozen. No matter how much she willed her body to move, it wouldn't budge.

Angelus smiled at her "Why don't you come here and rub it better"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Yeah right"

Angelus took pleasure in her objection and decided to show her how powerless they had made her "Come to me" he ordered

Buffy was shocked to find her body moving towards him until she stood directly in front of his seated form "How did you..."

Angelus reached up and put his hands on her hips "Your mine now Buff, I am the one that controls what your hot little body here does"

Buffy shook her head in her mind "You're sick"

Angelus smirked "And you're sexy...perfect match" Angelus stood up from the couch and took one of her hands in his "Follow me"

Angelus made his way across the room and Buffy obeyed, following behind him.

They reached a hallway and walked a few metres before they entered a room.

Buffy's blood ran cold as she saw they had entered a bedroom. Surprised that Angelus passed the bed so quickly and entered a conjoining room. He switched a dim light on and she came to find they had entered a large bathroom.

Angelus let go of her hand and made his way to the massive bathtub, it had to be the size of three spa tubs joined together. He placed his hand in the water "Ah just right"

Buffy's eyes widened as Angelus stripped himself of all his clothes and climbed into the bubbled tub.

Angelus looked back to Buffy with a smirk "Aren't you going to join me lover, you do look like a mess"

"No thank you" Buffy whispered knowing that her opinion did not matter right now, if he wanted her in that tub, the smell would cause her to get in.

Angelus smiled "I was hoping you'd say that" Angelus sat back in the tub getting himself comfortable, before he looked back at Buffy "Take your clothes off" he ordered

Buffy felt her face burn as her arms betrayed her, stripping her of her minimal clothing.

Angelus eyed her hungrily as she dropped the last of her clothing to the floor "Gosh Buff, your body is even better than before"

"Shut up" Buffy spat as she tried hard to will her hands to at least cover herself up.

"Come in the tub Buffy" Angelus ordered

Buffy made her way over to the large tub and climbed in slowly, thankful to the bubbles for covering her up as she went to sit down opposite Angelus.

"Ah ah" Angelus wiped a finger at her causing her to stop and stay standing in front of him "I want my massage" Angelus moved forward off the wall of the tub, leaving room for Buffy to sit behind him.

"Sit behind me and massage my back"

Buffy cringed as she followed his order. Placing herself behind him and begun to rub his back.

She was startled when Angelus reached for her legs and wrapped them around his torso, sliding her closer towards his back.

He kept his hands on her outer legs rubbing them as she massaged her hands into his back.

Angelus grinned at vulnerability of his slayer "Harder" he ordered as he gave her legs a pull bringing her naked chest to press against his back "Mmm that feels good too Buff"

"You're disgusting" Buffy spat

Angelus spun them around quickly bringing Buffy in front of him "I say we play a different game"

"What about Marko Polo, you can be Marko" Buffy quipped

Angelus laughed "I have a better idea"

"Really" Buffy said sarcastically

"I want you to service me"

Buffy looked on confused "What?..."

Angelus smiled and eyed the water below

Buffy understood "No"

Angelus rolled his eyes "Are you going to keep making this so difficult. I'm sure you've done it before with your toy soldier"

Buffy looked at him "How'd you know about...whatever no"

Angelus growled and grabbed her by the shoulders bringing her face to face "Do it, until I signal you to stop"

Buffy cursed her body and swore she would never forgive it for betraying her will. Her hands gripped his thighs as he opened them widely for her.

Angelus deciding that she was taking too long grabbed the hair at the back of her head and pushed her down under the water towards his member.

Buffy felt the water enter her mouth and nose quickly at the pressure of being pushed under. She opened her eyes to find his manhood. Finding that it was right in front of her, she was running out of air and didn't want to open her mouth again. She felt Angelus tug at her hair once again and she quickly latched her mouth onto him. She worked quickly hoping to satisfy him quick to that she could breathe again.

Angelus enjoyed her work a few more minutes before finding his release. He released her head from his hold and pulled her up out of the water by her shoulder.

Buffy shooting up from the water spitting up water and coughing hard.

"Sorry baby. Almost forgot that you needed to breathe" Angelus smirked as Buffy looked at him with a deadly stare. "I see you've had some good experience over the last few years, your all ready for me now"

After Buffy had recovered and slowed her breathing she spoke "Ready for you. Hate to tell you this, but I had you no less than three nights ago"

"So soul boy did grow some balls" he reached for her chin making her face him "But lover you were with Angel, not me"

"And the difference is?"

Angelus leaned in close to her ear "Angel can make you quiver, I can make you scream" he whispered as he leaned back slightly closing his lips onto hers.

He pulled back when he didn't feel her respond "Almost forgot to give my orders, although your body does naturally react to mine..." Angelus smiled "Just follow my lead" he said simply capturing her lips once again and finding her body respond instantaneously. Her arms wrapped around behind his neck and her legs wrapped his torso. Their kiss deepened and Buffy's head fell back as he made his way down her chest, kissing her tender flesh. He made his way back to her lips and grabbed her thighs spreading them widely.

Buffy felt her back hit the wall of the tub as Angelus pressed her roughly against it. She felt his hands smoothly run over her thighs and position himself between her legs.

She let out a loud gasp as he plunged into her. He placed a hand on her behind and began pumping into her hard and fast. She felt herself reaching her peak despite having no control over her actions.

Angelus was enjoying feeling the slayer quivering under him. He fastened the pace and moved Buffy off the wall slowly as he slid them both under the water. Still kissing Buffy's lips profusely and staying deep within her.

Buffy was trying her best to hold her breath and continue to keep up with Angelus's assault on her body. She kept her mouth closed the best she could when he moved away from her lips and down her neck. She couldn't believe she didn't see this move coming.

Angelus continued pumping hard as he sunk his fangs into her tender neck bringing them both to their climaxes.

Buffy screamed as she felt his fangs puncture her neck as she came. She felt the litres of water enter her system.

Angelus then pulled his fangs from her neck licking the wound and came out from her entrance. He pulled her from the water with him.

Buffy heaved for air and spluttered the water from her mouth once again.

Angelus stood up and climbed out from the tub "That was round one, are you ready for round two?" Angelus grinned

Buffy just stared at him breathing heavily and hoping to god Angel was on his way back.


End file.
